Un tren que nunca va a llegar
by Coraline T
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que esperas? A ti. Podría decirle, y no sería más que un susurro al viento en una estación vacía que no cambiaría nada entre ellos. O que lo cambiaría todo." Historia para el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León.**

* * *

 _Un tren que nunca va a llegar_

La primera vez que acude allí es una semana después de que las cámaras se han ido, cuando se da cuenta que se siente ahogado por la inmensidad de su nueva casa. Necesita respirar, y sabe que en la Aldea de los Vencedores no va a lograrlo. ¿Cómo podría, si cada mueble de su nueva casa parece gritar su precio en sangre?

Sale corriendo y no se detiene hasta estar frente a la pequeña y cochambrosa estación de trenes del distrito doce. Pasa por el costado, evitando la pequeña plataforma de cemento que utilizan para bajar y se dirige directamente a su final.

Se sienta en el césped, a apenas unos metros de las vías, y se permite recuperar el aliento. Sabe que Nayla ya estaba enojada un poco por su insistencia en estar solo, y que probablemente ahora lo esté aun más por haberse ido así, pero no le importa demasiado. Por más que ella lo intente no logra comprenderlo del todo. Nadie lo hace.

Al aire libre, a unos cuantos metros de la desvencijada estación de trenes del doce, Haymitch se permite respirar por primera vez en lo que parecen años, pero que tan solo han sido semanas. Se permite relajarse por un momento hasta que sus manos dejan de temblar y, por unos segundos, le parece que el mundo entero puede irse a la mierda, porque él lo ha logrado. Ha sobrevivido.

Las horas pasan despacio; la estación permanece en silencio, estática. Por eso es que fue allí. Es probable que sea el único lugar en todo el distrito tan vacío, tan tranquilo, a excepción del bosque. Pero el bosque está prohibido y, salvo algunos valientes como Everdeen, no hay muchos que se atrevan a cruzar la valla. Él no está tan desesperado y no es tan idiota. Simplemente necesitaba un lugar tranquilo alejado de la Aldea de los Vencedores, lugar que constantemente le recuerda que el precio para vivir allí fueron las vidas de otros cuarenta y siete chicos.

Y la estación es perfecta, porque salvo por los trenes de mercancías que salen rumbo al Capitolio una vez por semana y el tren que lleva una vez por año a dos tributos directo a las fauces de la muerte, siempre está vacía.

Al atardecer se dice a sí mismo que su madre y Bran deben estar preocupados, así que se obliga a levantarse del colchón de hierba seca y amarillenta. Se despereza y suelta un bostezo involuntario. Quizás en otro momento se hubiera atrevido a echarse una siesta, pero últimamente las horas de sueños sin pesadillas escasean, y no quería arruinar su preciado momento de tranquilidad. Todavía pensando en ello se pone en marcha.

Es entonces cuando la ve.

Aunque hubiera querido, y vaya que hubiera querido, no habría podido evitarlo, porque el único camino para regresar a la Aldea de los Vencedores es pasando por la estación. La estación, que es simplemente un pequeño andén de cemento sin siquiera un techo.

Ella está sentada en el andén, con las piernas colgando, apenas unos metros por encima de las vías. Por suerte está de espaldas. Haymitch no está seguro de poder soportar su mirada. Apenas puede soportar la mirada de su gemela todas las noches cuando lo visita en sus pesadillas.

Desde que volvió ha intentado por todos los medios evitar a los Donner. Ahora que las cámaras ya se han ido ha evitado ir al pueblo y, sobre todas las cosas, a la tienda de golosinas. Es probable que nunca pueda pisar aquel lugar.

Aun de espaldas el parecido es tan grande que le resulta insoportable. La figura menuda, el largo cabello rubio meciéndose al compás del viento, aquella contextura delicada típica de una hija de comerciantes. De un momento a otro se encuentra temiendo que ella se de vuelta y sea Maysilee, reclamándole por haberla dejado morir, como suele hacer casi todas las noches en sus sueños.

Tiene que recordarse varias veces hasta convencerse que Maysilee está muerta, que a quien está viendo de espaldas es a Mayrise, su hermana gemela. El parecido resulta espeluznante.

Se marcha lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten, temeroso de que ella note su presencia. Su corazón late a una velocidad inquietante, y de un momento a otro siente que le falta el aire. Si ella se diera vuelta no está seguro de poder soportarlo.

Al final su día tranquilo, alejado de todos en las vías del tren, se ha ido a la mierda. Tendrá que buscar otro escondrijo, porque allí no piensa volver.

Por la noche en sus pesadillas, aparecen dos chicas rubias de ojos azules, iguales. Ambas gritan y, en cuestión de minutos, sus gritos también las acompañan.

.

La segunda vez llega tambaleándose, con la lluvia impregnándose en su ropa sucia. Llevaba dos semanas encerrado en su casa, ahora vacía, cuando ellos aparecieron. Bran. Su madre. Nayla. Junto a Maysilee lo persiguieron hasta el cansancio, por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Les gritó, les arrojó cosas, y a lo último lloró y suplicó, pero ellos se negaban a irse. Entonces decidió que si ellos no se iban lo tendría que hacer él. No le importó dejar la puerta abierta y los trozos de botellas vacías y destrozadas en la entrada. Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, lo escondió entre sus ropas y salió.

Cuando llega a la estación no le sorprende encontrarla allí de nuevo, a pesar del frío y la lluvia. Lleva un vestido blanco de mangas cortas, demasiado fino considerando el frío que hace. Su mano derecha sostiene un paraguas que, aunque descolorido y con pequeños agujeros a la vista, es un lujo que no muchos se pueden permitir en el doce. Esas son cosas usuales en el Capitolio, o en el uno. Sin embargo, a pesar del paraguas ella tiembla.

Quizás sea por el alcohol que recientemente ha empezado a consumir, o por las recurrentes pesadillas en las que ella también suele aparecer, pero esta vez Haymitch no tiene ganas de esconderse. Es más, quiere hacerle saber que él se encuentra allí, y quiere que su presencia le resulte tan molesta como a él le resulta la de ella y la de su hermana todas las noches, en sus sueños.

Pensando en ello, aunque en realidad sin pensar, se acerca a ella con pisadas fuertes y ruidosas, chapoteando en cada charco de agua que se cruza en su camino, y se sienta a su lado, con las piernas también colgando sobre las vías.

Espera a que ella se mueva, lo mire y se vaya, pero nada de eso sucede. Permanece impertérrita, mirando a la nada, mientras el agua se filtra por un pequeño agujero de su descolorido paraguas mojándola.

Haymitch, que esperaba otra reacción, comienza a hartarse. No tiene paciencia. O más bien el alcohol no tiene paciencia.

— Debes pensar que ahora estamos a mano ¿verdad? — pregunta mordaz y directo.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que se los arrebataron, desde que le quitaron a sus personas más preciadas como precio por su truco con el campo de fuerza. Desde entonces, cada vez que Mayrise Donner aparece en sus sueños junto con su hermana gemela, ella siempre le dice con rabia que ahora la deuda está saldada.

Se sorprende cuando ella, sin mirarlo siquiera, responde en un susurro.

— Sí.

Le hubiera gustado gritarle, quizás incluso zamarrearla hasta desquitarse, pero es incapaz de ello. En su lugar comienza a reír a carcajadas, sin temor alguno de asustarla o de parecer un borracho maniático, porque eso es lo que es. Se ríe estrepitosamente hasta que se ahoga con su propia saliva o con el agua de lluvia, y comienza a toser. Le lleva un buen rato tranquilizarse y volver a respirar con normalidad. Cuando lo logra descubre que ella se ha girado y lo está mirando, y no puede evitar volver a sorprenderse.

Porque hasta entonces nunca había visto a Mayrise Donner de cerca; nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. En sus sueños, más bien pesadillas, siempre es una copia exacta de Maysilee, hecho que lo tortura bastante.

Es que, para ser gemelas, lucen bastante diferentes. El lunar sobre el lado derecho de sus labios, los ojos de un color azul ligeramente más acuoso, las ojeras violetas bajo los mismos, las diminutas arrugas visibles en la comisura de su boca, la palidez de su rostro. ¿Se vería tan desmejorada Mayrise cuando su hermana gemela todavía vivía? Nunca lo sabrá con certeza.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa cruza su rostro.

— Si la deuda está pagada, ¿entonces por qué sigues viniendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

No recibe respuesta alguna.

A partir de esa noche, el verdadero rostro de Mayrise comienza a perseguirlo en sueños junto al de su hermana. Siempre en silencio.

.

De alguna forma inexplicable logra sobrevivir a la Gira de la Victoria, a los días de los paquetes y a cualquier otra actividad que involucre tener contacto con gente. Ha pasado los meses siguientes encerrado en su casa con la mente nublada producto de todo el alcohol que consume, ahogándose entre los fantasmas que lo persiguen.

Por eso le resulta extraño cuando, después de lo que para él han sido siglos, despierta tendido en el suelo de su sala de estar, rodeado de botellas vacías y restos de comida putrefactos. Asqueado por el olor se levanta y abre las ventanas, para descubrir que ha comenzado a nevar.

La casa le sigue resultando espeluznantemente amplia y, minutos después, se da cuenta que _necesita_ una botella. Las paredes parecen moverse y por todos lados juraría que escucha voces susurrantes. Su cabeza mientras tanto amenaza con estallar. Desearía que lo hiciera.

Busca por todas las habitaciones, en cada escondrijo que encuentra. Hasta se atreve a entrar por unos pocos segundos a la habitación de Bran, aunque sabe que es imposible que allí haya nada, porque no ha entrado a ese lugar desde que Snow mató a su familia.

Una hora después se rinde. Ya no queda ni una gota de alcohol en su casa, ni siquiera alcohol etílico.

Y lo necesita desesperadamente.

Rebusca en el armario de su habitación, sin uso desde hace meses, hasta dar con un abrigo de esos que su estilista dejó en la casa. No se molesta en buscar un gorro, o guantes. Va a ser un paseo corto.

Lamentablemente no es así.

Le toma más de media hora salir de la Aldea de los Vencedores, un paseo que normalmente le llevaría menos de quince minutos, debido a la ventisca, que le impide ver más allá de su propia nariz. Incluso comienza a arrepentirse de no haberse abrigado lo suficiente, pero no está dispuesto a regresar.

Llegar al Quemador le toma media hora más. Las calles del distrito están vacías y varias tiendas cerradas, lo cual resulta un alivio. Pero ni la más poderosa ventisca les impide a algunas personas acudir al mercado negro a abastecerse. Son pocos, pero caminan entre los diferentes puestos con naturalidad, ignorantes del frío que hace afuera. No resulta muy difícil unirse a ellos. Comparado con el clima de afuera, el Quemador parece transmitir una calidez inusual.

La mujer del puesto de licores es la única que parece alegrarse genuinamente de verlo allí. El resto lo mira con recelo desde lejos, pretendiendo mantenerse ocupados en sus propias actividades, lo cual es una estúpida mentira. Pero la mujer, a la que le faltan algunos dientes, le sonríe, y ciertamente tiene que ver con la cantidad de botellas que le compra; un monto que allí casi nadie puede afrontar.

Se marcha cargando todas las botellas que puede. La mujer incluso le ofreció llevarlas personalmente a su casa. De más está decir que él se negó. Detrás de su amable sonrisa desdentada existe el mismo miedo con el que lo ven todos en su distrito y, además, sus ojos reflejan codicia. Ella seguirá siendo amable mientras él le siga comprando cantidades exorbitantes de alcohol. Eso es todo.

Hasta llegar a la plaza no se cruza a nadie. Sigue nevando, aunque con menor intensidad. Sin embargo el frío no cede, y parece impregnarse en todos lados.

Eso no impide que un niño, probablemente de no más de diez años se pare frente a él, obligándolo a detenerse. Es un niño de la Veta; lo nota por su cabello oscuro y ojos grises característicos, aunque estos tienen pequeñas motas verdosas.

Es sólo un niño, aunque su mirada dice lo contrario. Tranquilamente podría esquivarlo y continuar con su camino pero, por algún motivo, no puede moverse. No es hasta que el niño habla que no lo comprende.

— Has ganado — le dice el niño y en su pequeña voz suena como una acusación —. Has ganado y sin embargo lo único que haces es emborracharte. ¡Ojalá hubiera ganado mi hermano! Él no haría lo mismo que tú.

El comentario le molesta (o le duele) hasta límites insospechados y por unos segundos se plantea decirle al niño que si su hermano hubiese ganado ni él, ni el resto de su familia seguirían allí. O quizás sí; no lo sabe. El chico en cuestión murió en el Baño de Sangre, así que él no tuvo nada que ver. ¡No fue su culpa!

Es el recuerdo de su madre, Bran y Nayla el que lo hace desistir, e impide que se descargue con el niño.

Ojalá ellos siguiesen vivos para increpar a alguien más por su muerte.

— ¡Kevin! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — La mujer sale de algún negocio, con las manos vacías y el rostro angustiado —. Lo siento — dice, aunque la disculpa no parece sincera y sus ojos se ven igual de acusadores que los de su hijo.

Haymitch los ignora y sigue su camino. Apenas ha dado unos pasos cuando vuelve a escuchar la voz del niño, esta vez dirigiéndose a su madre.

— Es un borracho. Si Dan hubiera ganado él no lo sería y ayudaría a la gente de la Veta.

Llega a su casa cansado y con frío, así que deja las botellas nuevas en el suelo y duerme un poco, lo que las pesadillas le permiten. Despierta sudando, con la imagen del niño y de Mayrise Donner, enfundada en un abrigo blanco mirando la escena desde lejos, grabada en sus retinas.

Por un tiempo, no siente deseos de beber para olvidarse de ellos. Las botellas permanecen intactas en el suelo, llenas, olvidadas.

Igual que él para el resto del distrito.

.

Establece una rutina. Cada vez que siente la imperiosa necesidad de buscar una botella sale de la casa y se dirige a la estación de trenes. Camina con pasos rápidos, a veces corriendo, temiendo que su fuerza de voluntad flaquee y termine encerrado de nuevo bebiendo hasta olvidar todo.

No importa la hora que sea, siempre se encuentra a Mayrise allí.

Al principio la ignora, porque sabe que el rechazo entre ambos es recíproco. A él, ella le recuerda mucho a su hermana, y a ella… Él debe recordarle continuamente que su hermana está muerta.

Pero cuando la falta de alcohol empieza a hacer estragos en el escaso humor que le quedaba siente la necesidad de hablar con alguien, porque teme que si no lo hace su garganta se cerrará y la culpa terminará por matarlo.

Empieza por algo simple, quizás estúpido.

— ¿No tienes frío? — le pregunta un día en que ella está sentada allí sin más que un sweater gris y un gorro blanco. Él, enfundado en el abrigo más cálido que tiene está temblando.

— No.

— ¿No te preocupa pescar un resfriado?

— No.

— ¿Sólo sabes hablar con monosílabos?

Es que él no es la persona más agradable del mundo, y claramente entiende eso de usar el sarcasmo para espantar a la gente, pero debe estar tan necesitado de compañía que lo deja estar. Al menos espera lograr exasperarla.

Mayrise no le responde, pero alcanza a ver como el fantasma de una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Y, obviando el hecho de que a pesar de las sutiles diferencias el parecido con su hermana gemela es algo increíble, su pequeña sonrisa le hace sentir reconfortado. Una vez que ha conseguido ignorar la punzada de dolor, claro.

A partir de entonces las cosas cambian un poco.

La mayoría del tiempo no hablan, simplemente permanecen sentados uno al lado del otro, con los pies colgando sobre las vías del tren. Haymitch descubre con algo de sorpresa que la presencia de Mayrise es agradable, aunque nunca le haya escuchado decir más que monosílabos. Descubre que estando junto a ella no se siente _tan_ asfixiado.

Por las noches sí lo hace. Maysilee nunca deja de aparecer en sus sueños, muchas veces recriminándole por estar robando a su hermana. Por las mañanas se despierta jadeando y con la garganta seca, pidiendo a gritos una botella de whiskey o de lo que sea. Muchas veces se arrastra hasta la estantería donde las guarda, para terminar retrocediendo a base de fuerza de voluntad y bueno, porque _quiere_ estar sobrio.

Cuando un día le cuenta sobre ello a Mayrise ella suelta una carcajada, que hace que él la mire con sorpresa. Luego lo sorprende más, soltando un torrente de palabras que nada tienen que ver con los monosílabos de antes.

— ¿Y realmente vale la pena Haymitch? — le pregunta con amargura, eludiendo su mirada —. ¿Vale la pena esforzarte tanto por esta vida que no ha hecho más que quitártelo todo una y otra vez? ¿Vale la pena luchar cuando sabes que no hay un final feliz?

— ¿Y lo qué haces tú vale la pena entonces? — le responde gritando, porque con tan solo unas palabras ella ha logrado sacarlo de quicio —. ¿Venir aquí escapando de todos, ahogándote en tu propia miseria vale la pena?

— Dímelo tú — replica Mayrise con una sonrisa quebrada.

Cuando sus manos se encuentran por primera vez ambos encuentran la respuesta.

.

Nunca vuelven a hablar de Maysilee. Se ven casi a diario y, durante los primeros minutos ambos siempre la recuerdan, pero nunca la mencionan. Después de todo ella es la causa de que ambos se encuentren todos los días allí.

Pasan las horas, los días, las semanas sentados en la estación. A veces es algo aburrido, pero ninguno tiene nada mejor que hacer. O al menos intentan convencerse de ello. Intentan convencerse de que la presencia del otro es una mera coincidencia, algo sin relevancia, una parte de la rutina que no vale la pena alterar.

El día que Haymitch despierta por primera vez después de una noche sin pesadillas, empieza a preocuparse. Empieza a preocuparse porque no puede recordar qué estuvo soñando, pero sí sabe con quién. El rostro de Mayrise flota por su mente durante unos minutos que se le antojan tortuosos y, donde antes no había nada más que una copia exacta de Maysilee, ahora hay una persona real en lugar de una máscara.

Es la primera vez desde que le han quitado a su familia que siente verdadero miedo. Un miedo que crece con cada día, ya que la cosecha se acerca y él será responsable por dos niños que han sido seleccionados para morir. Un miedo que crece con cada encuentro en la estación, con la amenaza de que Snow encuentre a Mayrise y se deshaga de ella también.

Sin embargo él no es una persona noble, y no encuentra las fuerzas para alejarse por su propia voluntad.

Así que hace lo que cualquier borracho cobarde haría en su lugar: hacer que ella se aleje.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas? — vuelve a preguntar sintiendo un gusto amargo en la boca. En su casa lo están esperando varias botellas sin abrir, y lo mejor es no alargar el momento.

Su mirada se desvía hacia sus manos, colocadas una sobre la otra en la superficie de cemento. Las mira y nota las diferencias que a los ojos de todos resultarían demasiado evidentes. Sus manos pequeñas y blancas, impolutas, que nunca dejan de temblar, al igual que ella. Las de él, más grandes y de una tonalidad un poco más oscura, manchadas de sangre. También tiemblan. Es casi lo único que tienen en común.

Mayrise duda por varios minutos sobre si responderle o no. En su mente se agolpan tantas imágenes juntas que por un momento teme tener otro de sus ataques, de esos que sólo la costosa morflina puede mitigar y de los que nunca ha hablado a Haymitch, porque resulta casi tan malo como su adicción por el alcohol.

 _A ti._

Podría decirle, y no sería más que un susurro al viento en una estación vacía que no cambiaría nada entre ellos. O que lo cambiaría todo.

Pero no lo hace, porque de las dos hermanas ella siempre ha sido la cobarde, y porque siente que si se lo dice el fantasma de su hermana terminará por abandonarlos a ambos y eso es algo con lo que no podría vivir.

Así que elige cuidadosamente las palabras que sabe que los alejarán definitivamente, sin tener idea de que exactamente lo que Haymitch espera. Las dice con voz firme, para así creerlas ella también.

— Lo que espero es un tren que nunca va a llegar Haymitch.

Él le dedica una última sonrisa apenada antes de irse, a sabiendas de que no va a volver. Ella es incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Meses después Haymitch ha sucumbido nuevamente a la bebida, luego de que sus dos tributos muriesen en el Baño de Sangre, y ella se está casando con Noah Undersee, el nuevo y joven alcalde del distrito doce, asegurándose así su suministro de morflina por lo que le quede de vida.

Haymitch vive perdido en el alcohol y la soledad hasta que Katniss y Peeta llegan a su vida, y ella vive perdida en las brumas de la morflina, a pesar de su hija.

Cuando es llevado al trece y obligado a estar sobrio Haymitch se descubre a menudo pensando en ella, algo que antes se había prohibido estrictamente. Ni ella ni su familia han sobrevivido, lo que hace que, en cierta forma, tantos años separados hayan sido en vano.

Pero no vale la pena pensar demasiado en ello, se convence. A final de cuentas, para ellos, _el tren nunca llegó._

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí mi participación del mes de enero :) Me ha costado bastante, y al final todo ha sido drama y drama, pero no quería alterar el canon dejándolos juntos...**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Elenear, Hikari y Alphabetta por darme una mano con el nombre de la señora Undersee, otrora Mayrise Donner.**

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
